


My new Nanny

by booandhazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babysitter AU, Babysitter Harry, Fluff, Louis is 16, Multi, Smut, dick Niall, harry is 22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booandhazza/pseuds/booandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is all against having a "Nanny" to look after him and claims he can do fine all on his own. When Harry Styles saunters in will he change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My new Nanny

"Daaaddd I don't need a babysitter, I'm 16 practically an adult." I whinned. My dad was going on a business trip for a few months and was insistant that I would not be staying by myself instead he was hiring someone to "look after" me, a waste of money in my opinion.

"Louis it's not like I don't trust you but I would feel much better knowing that I was leaving you in good hands." He replied, I rolled my eyes at him.

"B-b-but what if they're a psycho and kill me." I shot back, I lent on the wall and crossed my arms; seemingly unimpressed. Dad just chuckled.

"His name is Harry, be nice." Dad shot me a wary look and I ignored him.

I heard the doorbell ring and Dad went to go get it. Through it walked a pretty fit guy, was he even old enough? He had curly brown hair and bright green eyes, he was a lot taller then me and I could see tattoos poking through his sleeve, he caught me staring and winked at me, I felt my face heat up and glared at him.

"I'm going to Zayn's or can't I even go out." I stormed out and slammed the door. This was not supposed to happen, I was a perfectly capable teen who could live by myself fine, even if I needed "babysitting" it was supposed to be an old lady not a fucking guy who I was quickly developing a crush on, I told this to Zayn whilst smoking a cigarette and lying on his bed; Zayn was responsible for my nicotine addiction.

"So our parties are cancelled." Zayn joked his chocolate brown eyes glinting in amusment, his black hair was quiffed perfectly, I just flipped him off.

"See Louis its not a bad thing that he's fit is it? At least you got yourself some eye candy." Zayn laughed, I threw a pillow at him, mussing his hair and he gasped, shocked. There was a reason Zayn was my best friend, he always knew exactly what to say to cheer me up.

"Are you going home? Or do you want to stay the night?" Zayn asked.

"Might as well go home, face my fears and all that shit." I got up and Zayn hugged me.

"Ring me if you need anything yeah?" He called and I nodded. I walked home in the dark, it was 10pm but the sun was just setting. I unlocked the door and was bombarded with a million questions, I just ignored him and sat down on the sofa, I got a text from Niall, he was coming back sometimes after the weekend and I couldn't wait, I was a lovesick fool, according to Zayn.

Nialler: Miss you Babe

Me: Miss you moreee

I felt Harry look over my back and glared.

"Its rude to read over someone's back you know." I coldly said, he threw his hands up in surrender.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot and we will be spending a few months together, truce?" Harry offered, how could I say no to that adorable face, I shook his hand and he beamed. It was so hard to resent him, he was like an over excited puppy. He sat down next to me and it took all of my self control not to snuggle up with him, I had a boyfriend who I loved with all my heart. Speaking of said boyfriend he had text me back.

Nialler: Tomorrow, can't wait.

Me: Neither can I, just a few hours left.

I smiled at my phone, Niall was such a cute boyfriend, we had been together for a couple months, but Zayn hated him because he cheated on his sister with someone but Niall had promised me that he has changed. I fell asleep to the soft noise of the TV.

"Louis, get up, you're going to wake up with a crick in you're neck." Harry shook me, I pushed him.

"Lemme sleep." I mumbled, still half asleep. I felt Harry carry me and just snuggled into his chest, he put me in my bed and threw the covers over me, I thanked him and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow

HarryPOV

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, being a "nanny" (I preferred the term domestic manager) was fucking hard. Louis didn't seem too bad and in fact he was pretty cute and had a nice arse, I would have some fun with him and he was gay. Get a grip Styles, he's barely legal and he is taken. But it would make this job interesting, I switched the T.v on and soon enough I fell asleep too.

Chapter 2!!!?!???!??!!!()()+)+)(-!£+£!£

Harry POV

I woke up to the sound of fucking birds, don't get me wrong I love nature, I even went camping for my 21st birthday but I don't appreciate birds tweeting at 8am. I got up and went to shower, considering it was million degrees outside. I threw on a pair of jogging bottoms and didn't bother with a T-shirt and walked out the bathroom, I went downstairs to see Louis watching t.v.

"Pancakes sound good?" I asked, Louis absentmindedly nodded, I started to make them and could feel Louis staring at me, but who wouldn't I was smoking hot. I turned around and winked at him, he blushed a bright red, it was fun playing with teens. They were finally ready and I called Louis over.

"So you doing anything interesting today?" I asked washing the dishes.

"Going to see Niall, probably stay the night there." He replied a lovesick expression on his face.

"Ah young love." I teased, Louis flipped me off and I gasped. I bid him goodbye and locked the door.

Louis POV

I closed the door and let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Harry had got me all 'hot and bothered' and he knew exactly what affect he had on me and was so fucking smug about it... I knocked on Niall's door and Mrs.Hoaran opened it.

"Niall's upstairs Louis." She told me, I thanked her and sneaked upstairs, planning to surprise him. I slowly opened the door and his lips were on someone else's, he had his shirt unbuttoned and so did Ellie.

"L-l-Louis babe it's not what you think." He hastily said, I clenched my fists, I had never felt so angry in my life.

"Well Niall tell me what this was because it looks like you cheated on me with this bitch." I hissed, I punched him in the face and it felt good.

"Don't you dare talk to me ever again." I spat, I slammed the door and walked out. I rang Zayn but it went to voicemail, I stormed home and Harry shot me a concernedlook. I stormed into my room and curled up into a ball on the bed. How could be betray me like that? I heard the door open and Harry walked through, he sat next to me and rubbed my back soothingly, I sobbed into his shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it Lou?" He asked.

"H-h-he cheated on me and it hurts, fucking hell Harry it hurts so much to know that I wasn't good enough." I stuttered, Harry just held me.

"Ice-cream and a movie." He offered, "it solves anything trust me." I weakly laughed but nodded, Harry left and I washed my face, my eyes a bright red from all that crying. I sat on the couch and Harry passed me a gallon of cookie dough ice cream and a spoon. I thanked him and he cuddled me. Half way through the movie Zayn text me.

Zaynie; Niall has just shown up with a black eye and bringing a bunch of flowers, what the fuck happened

Me: He cheated on me with Ellie... 

Zaynie: What the actual fuck?! 

Me:... I know

Zaynie: Would it be bad to say I told you so...

Me: I can practically feel your smugness

Zaynie: I'm going to kill the fucker Me: I appreciate the gesture but try not to end up in prison... 

I heard the doorbell ring and got up, I opened the door and it was Niall. I slammed the door back in his face and curled up on the sofa where I fell asleep


End file.
